A data center rack contains electronic components. A chassis fits into the data center rack. The chassis includes a tray to receive electronic components for processing, storage, memory, networking, and cooling. The electronic components may be arranged in a variety of ways depending on the type of electronic component, purpose of the electronic component, and computing needs.